just dessert
by ricin a roni
Summary: CREAMSICLE. Police brat!Freddy. Ex-con!Larry. (imagine your otp going grocery shopping and fighting over which kind of ice cream to get.) Domestic Reservoir Dogs AU. Freddy has the same nightmare he's had a few nights before, and it puts him in a bad mood. Larry suggests they get ice cream for dinner, and everything goes downhill from there.


**title:** just dessert  
**rating: **PG-13 for swearing  
**warnings: **swearing, au, freddy being a brat, mentions of canon horribleness, age gap, domestic gay boyfriends yaaay, etc  
**pairing:** CREAMSICLE/Mr. White (Larry Dimmick) &amp; Mr. Orange (Freddy Newandyke)  
**summary: **imagine your otp at the grocery store, fighting over which kind of ice cream to get.  
**author's notes:** this is so lame oh my god i'm sorry.  
but, okay, in this au, larry is an ex-con, and freddy is a policeman's son, and they met in a bar and all freddy knew was that larry was a criminal, because his dad was the one that caught him one time and stuff but he liked him and the reveal of the fact that freddy's cop dad put larry in jail made them stronger and so yeah there's that. no horrible shit here no sir. they're also gei boyfrans and they're cute okay

* * *

It should have been a normal, quiet shopping trip for 50 year old ex-con Larry Dimmick and 28 year old police-brat Freddy Newandyke. Freddy had woken up in a bad mood after having_ that_ dream  
(again)  
about some warehouse and some sort of _heist gone wrong_. Freddy had gotten shot by some civilian woman, and he killed her, and Larry was killing cops right and left.. And many of their friends had died along the way in the dream, too. The ending was particularly jarring, shaking him awake with a panicked shout.

Larry had been trying to make Freddy feel better all day after that, but nothing was working. But when it was nearly dinnertime, he suggested ice cream for dinner, to which the kid replied with a grin and a frantic search for the car keys. But when Larry turned around with vanilla ice cream in his hands, and Freddy with chocolate, their peaceful shopping trip turned ridiculous.

"Oh. I thought we were getting vanilla.." Larry smiled, but Freddy responded with a very sharp and quick,  
"No." before he tried to immediately shove the tub of ice cream into the cart. Larry moved fast, shoving his own ice cream underneath, pushing Freddy's hands upwards.  
"Now hold on kid, we should make up our minds about this first."  
"_Make up our minds_?! My mind's made up already, _old man_. I'm not eating vanilla ice cream. It's _bullshit!_" Freddy complained, and Larry's brows quirked at 'old man'.  
"Listen, _kid_, calm the fuck down,_ it's just dessert_!" Larry shouted, frustrated by his kid's behaviour.  
"Yea, but _I still gotta eat it_!" The younger shouted back, and by now they were getting an awful lot of looks from the people around them. Larry was sometimes stunned at the moments when their age gap would rear its head. This was definitely one of them. He turned around, putting the vanilla and chocolate back, and turning back with another kind.

"Why don't we just get Neapolitan?" He suggested, sounding sheepish as he cooled down. Freddy scoffed.  
"_Neapolitan_?! We are _no_t getting that shit! What are we?! _OLD PEOPLE_?!" He cried, and Larry was silent for a moment, waiting to catch the kid's eye. When he did, Freddy's eyes widened and his ears went red. "N-Not like _that_ Larry, jesus!" He tried to save face, blushing and looking away. Larry tried to reason with his brat.  
"Listen, kid, Neapolitan is a good substitute for what we both want."  
"No, Larry, Neapolitan is _not_ a good substitute for shit." Freddy kept standing his ground, and it made Larry go cold with shame when he realized how much Freddy must have looked like his spoiled kid. God fucking damnit. Fucking age gaps, man.

"Kid look-"  
"No _you_ look-"  
"Neapolitan is the only way we can settle this-"  
"BULLSHIT, LARRY. _NEAPOLITAN IS GROSS_-"  
"FREDDY STOP FUCKIN FIGHTING WITH ME OVER ICE CREAM!"  
"_FUCK YOU_!" Freddy shouted, but then he crossed his arms over his chest and looked off to the side, pouting and looking with regret at his own words.

There were even more eyes on them now. Larry sighed and turned back to the ice cream freezer, putting the dread Neapolitan back and grabbing chocolate vanilla swirl, which he had not seen earlier, instead.  
"How about we try this?" He suggested, smiling. Freddy's hands fell from his earlier stubborn stance and he placed them against the rim of the cart.  
"Oh." Freddy blinked, face smoothing out. "Yea.. okay fine." He muttered, blushing again. Larry laughed, placing the tub into the cart and cupping Freddy's blushing face and kissing him on the cheek. The younger placed his hand over Larry's and stroked the back of it shyly.

"That was fuckin' stupid." He laughed, and Larry kissed him again, ruffling his hair before grabbing the cart and walking toward the check-out with Freddy in tow.


End file.
